<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe Memories: A Collection of BATIM One-Shots/Ships by LowFructoseCornSyrup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091355">Mistletoe Memories: A Collection of BATIM One-Shots/Ships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowFructoseCornSyrup/pseuds/LowFructoseCornSyrup'>LowFructoseCornSyrup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also why are you reading Christmas books after the holidays?, Bertrum is like 35 in this (as opposed to being like 60 as he is in canon haha), Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, But alas I feel like I worked too hard on them to do that..., Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Angel, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Don't Read This, Drowned AU (kind of), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holiday, I admit that I rushed these a bit--, I am not proud of this--, I can write better than this I promise, I'm serious please don't read it, I'm very very tempted to delete and/or orphan this..., LGBTQ, Make the Yuletide Gay, Mistletoe, Multi, Romance, Short Stories, Snowball Fights, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Song: Jingle Bells, Song: We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, headcanons, ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowFructoseCornSyrup/pseuds/LowFructoseCornSyrup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories describing Bendy and the Ink Machine couples/ships on their first Christmases together.</p><p>[Ships in order of appearance: Joey x Bertrum, Shawn x Wally, Sammy x Susie, Norman x Jack, Thomas x Allison]</p><p> </p><p>❄ Happy holidays! ❄</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Fain/Norman Polk, Joey Drew/Bertrum Piedmont, Shawn Flynn/Wally Franks, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [Joey x Bertrum] Bertie, It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N - Greetings, my wonderful and incredible readers!  I'm glad to present to you a holiday special!</p><p>Now, this is my first time writing one-shots, so I can't promise anything super spectacular...but I'll do my best.</p><p>I've been just dying to write some Joetrum, but it will be a while before we get to that point in Drowned--so that's why I'm doing it first in here!  I will say that this story will be significantly less...angsty (?) as its derived-AU counterpart will be (basically what I'm saying is, be ready for anguish when it comes to that point in Drowned).</p><p>Okay, no more spoilers!  Thank you for reading, and enjoy the stories!</p><div class="center">
  <p>§</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holidays are one of Joey Drew's favorite times of the year--not only is it good for the marketing campaign of his studio ("There's nothing better than holly jolly cartoons!"  "Everyone will flock to see our snowy Alice Angel!  "It's the season of believing!" ), but there's a special type of elation in the air...one that doesn't come around often.</p><p>Of course, he takes maximum advantage of this spirit of jubilation.</p><p>It's little surprise to any of his workers that the businessman habitually dons his homemade ugly Christmas sweaters--ones including everything from blinking colored lights to shimmery tacked-on glitzies--all throughout the December month; it is one of his life's thrills to go out on the town and show off his "beautiful" fabric creations to the public.</p><p>But this Christmas is different...this year, he is spending the holidays with his boyfriend Bertrum.</p><p>However, the fact that he is stuck inside does not and will not stop Joey from wearing his customized apparel.</p><p>"You're giving me eye strain," Bertrum declares from the living room couch as he observes his lover's choice of attire: the sweater consists of a glittery reindeer prancing against a too-bright green background that clashes terribly with Joey's auburn hair.</p><p>"It's worth it," the other replies, bounding into the kitchen.  "What's the point of a <span class="u">festive</span> holiday if you don't look the part?"</p><p>"But no one is going to see you except me."</p><p>"Exactly.  I'm looking my best for you...even if it's a bit loudly colored."</p><p>The theme park designer rolls his eyes but nevertheless smiles--even the normally-serious man has had his spirits lifted by the season.  He rises from the settee and follows Joey into the kitchen, where two mugs of hot apple cider are waiting on the counter.</p><p>The two chatter for a bit before the architect hits the studio owner with unwelcome news: "I have to leave in about an hour."</p><p>Joey practically chokes on his cider; after coughing for a moment, he questions rather petulantly,  "Why?"</p><p>"So I can go home and work...there's blueprints to be drawn and designs to be laid out--"</p><p>"But you're on holiday vacation, Bertie!  Vay-cay-shon!"  His partner sounds out the last word slowly in emphasis.</p><p>"Even on vacation, there are things to be done," the other retorts haughtily.</p><p>"But...but..."  Joey struggles for a retort, and his voice turns whiny.  "Who will make gingerbread houses with me?  Who will cuddle and watch Christmas movies with me?"  He rounds over to his boyfriend and clings to his arm.  "Who will kiss me under the mistletoe?"</p><p>"You'll be fine," Bertrum deadpans.</p><p>"But Bertiiiieee!"  Joey lays his head against the other's shoulder and stares out at the falling snow outside his window...then has an idea.</p><p>"I don't think you should go home--it's not safe," he begins, releasing the designer.  "I mean, look at that snow out there!"  Dramatic gestures stress his point.  "You'll be all alone...caught in a blizzard..."</p><p>"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work," his lover interrupts.  "I've already made up my mind--besides, it's only a slight flurry."</p><p>"But winter is an animal!" Joey protests.  "One second, you have a teeny, tiny bit of snow--la di da--but the next, you're stranded in a blizzard!  I can't let that happen, so I demand that you stay home."</p><p> </p><p>A silence ensues, broken somewhat by the howling wind outside.</p><p> </p><p>"You're being overdramatic," the theme park creator asserts.  "It's not like the minute I leave, it's going to snowstorm."  A sigh and a glance at his watch.  "I really can't stay--"</p><p>He is cut off by the lights in the house abruptly shutting off...then back on for a few seconds...then off again.</p><p>Outdoors, the white flakes swirl fiercely; the wind whines a sad winter song.</p><p>Bertrum scans the room for his significant other, who seems to have disappeared.  "Joey?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence...</p><p> </p><p>He'd much rather have that altogether-too-intensely-colored sweater in front of his eyes than complete darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"...Joey?"</p><p> </p><p>A *thunk* resounds from behind the architect--he whirls around to face the studio owner, the latter's face dimly lit by the candle he is carrying.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the darkness, Joey's 'I-told-you-so' smirk is very visible; he winds his arm around his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Bertie, it's cold outside."</p><p> </p><p>Another silence...</p><p> </p><p>And an exhalation before Bertrum finally speaks up with the hint of a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I have no choice now, do I?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [Shawn x Wally] Christmas Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally Franks <span class="u">loves</span> food.</p><p>According to him, who doesn't?  Is there anyone out there who, for whatever reason, would say no to all the glorious cuisines of the holidays?  The turkey!  The ham!  The pumpkin pie!  Heck, even the cranberry sauce!</p><p>But what does he say the most important holiday fare is?</p><p> </p><p>Christmas cookies!  Where would the world be without those sugary, stenciled snacks?  Plastered on every holiday advertisement, baked in every kitchen...to Wally, Christmas cookies <span class="u">define</span> the snowy season.</p><p>So it's no surprise that Shawn plans to prepare the creative confections his sweetheart loves so much.</p><p>After all, isn't the way to one's heart through their stomach?</p><p>The toymaster isn't exactly an expert on baking, but with some help from Wally himself, he hopes the finished product might be satisfactory.</p><p>The two have all the essential cookie-cutter shapes: a tree, a star, an angel, a candy cane, and a person.</p><p>Stamping the last option on that list into the off-white dough on the counter in front of him, the janitor asserts, "We should make each other as cookies!  I'm gonna create a sugary Shawn!"</p><p>His partner giggles and flushes pink.  "Okay, but don't expect greatness from me--I'm used to painting toys, not cookies."</p><p>"It's okay--I understand it can be difficult to capture irresistibly handsome looks such as mine."  Wally smirks as Shawn reaches across the table and gives him a light poke.</p><p> </p><p>Once the first pan of treats are in the oven, the couple starts on the second ("You <span class="u">cannot</span> have only have one batch!" Wally declares.  "It's unreasonable!").</p><p>§</p><p>After unsticking a particularly stubborn doughy candy cane from the stencil, Shawn smells something ashy...</p><p>"Wally?  You're watching the oven, right?"</p><p>"Hm?"  The other lifts his head--he had broken into the gumdrops that they are planning to use as decorations for the cookies and is eating them.  "Oh, shoot!"</p><p>He glides to the oven and opens it; to his dismay, the cookies have been blazed with a burnt-brown tint.</p><p>"Aw...I'm sorry, Shawny."  Wally delicately removes the pan from the cooking device ("Oh--ow! Ow!  Hot!") and turns back to his boyfriend.</p><p>The toymaker gives a *pfft* and shrugs.  "It's fine--we have the second batch anyway."  The two share smiles; after placing the pan on the stovetop, Wally wraps his arms around the other.</p><p>"Really, though, I'm sorry.  But we can try again."</p><p>"Of course."  Shawn pulls his lover closer.</p><p>§</p><p>The second batch turns out much better than the former--now it's onto frosting and decorating.</p><p>Like he had promised he would, Wally designs one of the person-shaped cookies to resemble Shawn--the subject of the art has to admit it actually does capture his likeness.</p><p>Now if he can just imitate that outline...</p><p>The janitor observes his lover's struggle with the edible embellishments for a few minutes before speaking up, "It doesn't have to be perfect."</p><p>"But I want to make it perfect for you," Shawn replies, still focused on the cookie; this time, it's Wally's turn to blush.</p><p>"You're a sweetheart, Shawny."  In one swift move, the maintenance worker takes a dot of blue frosting on his finger and dabs it on the craftsman's nose.  "Boop!"</p><p>The latter smirks...then retaliates by nabbing some red icing on his own finger and placing a spot on Wally's nose.  "Boop to you too."</p><p>His boyfriend hums playfully before announcing, "I'm going to decorate <span class="u">you</span> now."  He grasps a handful of sprinkles and dumps them on the other's head.</p><p>"Hey, play nice!"  Shawn smiles and wipes some of the hundreds-and-thousands out of his hair; he then seizes two gumdrops and deposits them on Wally's shoulders.</p><p>The candies fall off almost instantly.</p><p>"Ha!  They didn't stick!"</p><p>"Then I guess I'm going to have to attach them!"  The toymaster grabs a frosting spoon and smears green icing on his significant other's cheek, then goes to reach for another gumdrop--but before he can, Wally swipes the spoon from his hand and rubs its contents on the craftsman's face.</p><p>The duo continues on in this war of sugar and spice for about five minutes...when they finally get tired and call a truce.</p><p>Shawn slides up next to his lover.  "Your face is covered in frosting."</p><p>"So is yours!"  The janitor daubs off a patch of blue sugar paste from the other's forehead and licks it off his fingers.</p><p>"Weren't we supposed to be decorating the <span class="u">cookies</span>?" Shawn jokes, wondering what the reply will possibly be.</p><p>Picking out the sprinkles from his boyfriend's hair, Wally answers, "Shawny...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...<span class="u">you</span> are my cookie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [Sammy x Susie] Sing, My Christmas Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he was a child, Sammy has wanted to compose music--everything from swing-jazz songs to classical tunes formulate in his brain, and they beg him to dictate them onto the off-white music sheets and play them for the world.  <em>Paint us into the universe</em>, they plead.  </p><p>So he does just that, and the music in his mind proclaims him as a renowned musician.</p><p>However, Sammy himself doesn't want to be well-known...in truth, his songs are the ones that desire fame.<br/><br/></p><p>But...that is only when he is feeling inspired.<br/><br/></p><p>When his mind is drawing a blank--like it is on this wintery December afternoon--he can't help but be disappointed in himself.</p><p>After all, the one request from his songwriting subconscious is to be heard...but when he has these composer struggles, he knows he is letting them down.</p><p>The latest wish from his musical mind is to celebrate the holiday season: <em>Make a Christmas song.  Write a song as famous as "Jingle Bells" or "Deck the Halls"...one that generations after you will listen to and sing, then pass down to their offspring.</em></p><p>
  <em>Make us famous...make us legendary.</em>
</p><p>That, though, is much easier said than done.</p><p>Leaning over the miniature piano in his house, the composer racks his brain for something new...a melody no one has ever heard before...words that have never been said...</p><p>But yet nothing strikes him; he seethes in frustration.</p><p>From out in the hall, Susie peeks in at her boyfriend in his 'thinking room'--she knows better than to interrupt him when he's in his 'music world'...but the voice actress nevertheless believes that Sammy might be overworking himself just a tad.<br/><br/></p><p>Then she has the perfect idea.<br/><br/></p><p>"Honey?"  The sudden sound of her voice startles him, and he jumps slightly.</p><p>After regaining his sense of reality, the musician responds, "Yes?"</p><p>Susie flounces into the composition chamber and places her hands on the back of Sammy's chair.  "How would you like to go Christmas shopping with me?  Not really for anyone or anything in particular--simply to see what there is to see.  You know...just the two of us in the winter wonderland of the markets!"</p><p>He is silent while he considers this; for a moment, the starlet is worried that her plan isn't going to work.</p><p>But after deciding that perhaps he <span class="u">should</span> take a break (and in hopes that he'll find some inspiration while he's there), Sammy agrees to join her.</p><p>§</p><p>With that, the two set off to their destination--a store fully decked-out in holiday style named <b>Nick's Knacks.</b></p><p>A wonderful scent of mint in the air hits the couple's noses the minute the door swings open--Susie promptly heads down one of the aisles, while her beau meanders along and focuses on the faint tune of "Carol of the Bells" playing in the ambience.</p><p>How he wishes he could produce a piece like that!  Susie would be so proud!</p><p>And the voices in his head would be, too...</p><p>The voice actress comprehends that Sammy still isn't enjoying himself--she rounds over to him with two shimmery, silver chandelier earrings in hand and waves them in front of his eyes.  "Look at these!  Aren't they pretty?"</p><p>"Mmhm..." is all she receives for a reply; he is even more immersed in the background music...but instead of the joy it should be bringing, it seems to be <span class="u">mocking</span> him.</p><p>
  <em>*Ba-badaba-ba-badada-ba-badada-ba-badada!*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Sammy?"</p><p> </p><p>He stares blankly into space...</p><p> </p><p>*<em>BA-BADABA-BA-BADADA-BA-BADADA!*</em></p><p> </p><p>The voice actress finally understands what is going on...and realizes that her lover needs a distraction.</p><p>She sweeps into a different aisle and finds her desired item; after hastily paying for it, she practically drags the musician out of the store--and out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh--?"</p><p>The starlet leads him to a bench and beckons him to sit down.</p><p>"Why--?"</p><p>"You're getting too caught up in your mind...in the music..."  She takes his hands in hers.  "Stay with me...in the moment."</p><p>Susie reaches into the bag at her side and reveals a miniscule music box--Sammy's green eyes light up at the *ckt* noise of the top opening to display a tiny spinning Christmas tree.  The box emits a bell-and-chime version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."</p><p>Susie smiles at her boyfriend and begins to hum along with the trinket; the other's eyes rise from the item and focus on her.</p><p> </p><p>Softly, he begins to sing the world...</p><p>"We wish you a merry Christmas...we wish you a merry Christmas...we wish you a merry Christmas..."</p><p>Susie joins in with him on the last line.</p><p>"And a happy new year."</p><p>The composer blushes at his beau.  "You have such a beautiful voice, my Christmas angel."  A hesitation...and then, "I'm sorry I've been so overly concentrated on my work...it's just that I feel like I should create something...like this song" --he gestures to the music box-- "but I don't know how...or why..."</p><p>She pulls him close to her.  "You don't need to...you're an amazing musician just the way you are."</p><p> </p><p>The tune trinket strums in the ambience...</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to be famous--just be yourself.  Just be my Sammy."</p><p> </p><p>Sammy pauses to digest this...then smiles and hugs her.  "You're right."  Another delay.  "But only on one condition."</p><p>Susie hesitates.  "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>A smooth smirk from the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you promise to sing for me forever, my Christmas angel."</p><p> </p><p>Her beaming grin is completely worth the somewhat-cheesy words.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.  Always and forever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [Norman x Jack] Snow Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crystalized silvery-white snowflakes fall outside Jack's window; from in his warm house the lyricist watches them fall to the flurried ground.</p>
<p>He finds winter so beautiful...so magical...</p>
<p>None of the other seasons match the snowy season's elegance--the charming colors of the leaves in the autumn don't compare, the heat of the summer doesn't stand a chance...even the picturesque flowers in the spring aren't as alluring as the ivory dots that descend from the heavens in winter.</p>
<p>Howbeit, there is a downside to all this pulchritude--the freezing weather.</p>
<p>That's why Jack and Norman are safely indoors, sipping on some hot chocolate.</p>
<p>The latter notices his beau gazing wistfully at the sparkling environment, and asks a question he always knows the answer to.  "Do you want to go outside?"</p>
<p>The poet hesitates and stares at the floor.  "Um...only if y-you want to...I-I mean, I don't want to force it on you--"</p>
<p>The warm brown eyes that the lyricist loves so much focus on him.  "You aren't--I want to go out, too.  There's only so much you can do indoors."</p>
<p>The couple share smiles and go off to the porch to bundle up.</p>
<p>§</p>
<p>In those gorgeous outdoors, Jack bounds onto the lawn; he inhales deeply, smelling the freshness of the climate.</p>
<p>Behind him, the projectionist perceives the scenery--indeed, he has to admit that the winter setting is quite magnificent.</p>
<p>But...to him, even the shade of the evergreen trees isn't as pleasant as the emerald hues of Jack's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lyricist meanders along, admiring the shiny white terrain--he knows that a great number of poets like himself gain inspiration from nature, and he can see why.</p>
<p>However, there are more uses for snow than just being pretty precipitation.</p>
<p>He reaches down and picks up a handful of the wet frozen vapor and glances at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>With a smirk, the writer molds the snow into a semi-imperfect sphere...and flings it at Norman--it reaches its target and falls to the ground with a *ptfch*.</p>
<p>Norman pivots around at the feeling of something soft hit him, just in time to see the offending projectile land; he smiles slyly at his partner.</p>
<p>"Was that you?"</p>
<p>"Nope."  Jack can't hide his guilty grin.</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" the other replies, promptly picking up a different bit of snow and tossing it at the lyricist; the latter giggles as it strikes and slides off of him.  They each begin forming their own pile of snowballs, with Jack being the first one to retaliate.</p>
<p>The two continue to throw their pliable white shells at each other before they get bored with that and move on to building a snowman.</p>
<p>Giggles galore, the couple create their snowman just to destroy it.</p>
<p>They both know that it's probably considered childish...but after all, isn't there more to winter than the beauty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's clear to them that one can't grow out of playing in the snow.</p>
<p>§</p>
<p>After an hour of snow show, the projectionist and the poet lay on the frosty floor and gaze into each other's eyes.</p>
<p>Jack wavers for a moment before asking, "W-was that weird?  I-I mean...we acted like little kids...but i-it was really fun."</p>
<p>Norman runs his fingers against the other's cheek and beams.  "Yes, it was."</p>
<p>A pause...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And there's no one I'd rather play in the snow with than you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [Thomas x Allison] Jingle Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holidays are all about happiness! Joy! Festivity!</p><p> </p><p>...Right?</p><p> </p><p>Apparently so, but to Thomas, the Christmas season is rather...irritating.</p><p>It isn't that he absolutely hates it--he understands the meaning behind it and such...but the fact that everyone expects you to be 'merry and bright' <span class="u">all the time</span> is discouraging to him.</p><p>Add that to the common notion that if you aren't--for whatever reason--elated to the point of insanity during the season, people think there's something wrong with you.</p><p>Thus, the GENT worker attempts to spend as much time as possible indoors...without the green and red colors blinding his eyes everywhere he looks, without the <span class="u">incessant</span> jingles ringing in his ears, and without the constant cheerful chatter of <span class="u">people</span>.</p><p>Well...except for his beloved beau, Allison; she is the one person he can stand during this stressful time.</p><p>She doesn't force the season upon him--contradictorily, she insists, "You don't have to go all out if you don't want to; do what feels right with you.  The holidays are not about the presents or the music or even the festivity--they're a time to take a break and renew yourself."</p><p>How Thomas wishes other people would think like that; his boss Joey Drew comes to his mind.  The studio owner is flamboyant with pretty much everything, but during this season, he is nearly unbearable with his never-ending blabbing about believing--not to mention his wearing of way-too-dazzling ugly Christmas sweaters that make the construction worker want to rip his eyes out.</p><p>But staying at home with his own little bit of heaven, talking with her about all his issues and getting her feedback while sipping her homemade hot chocolate...well, it seems to make everything better.</p><p> </p><p>Allison sits across from Thomas at the table and caresses his hand.  "I know that this time of year is...trying for you, but I'm here for you.   And who knows--maybe this year will be different...there's always hope."</p><p>Seeing her smile...it lights up that little spark of hope in him.</p><p>"I know...there always is when I'm with you."</p><p>She tints pink, and her smile grows.</p><p>"Tom...I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too..."  A pause, and suddenly he has a strange phrase in mind...one that he never would have thought of before.  "You know...you might just rid me of my jingle blues."</p><p>She laughs.  "Did you really just make a Christmas pun?"</p><p> </p><p>A pause as he gives her the hint of a grin.</p><p>"Yes...I guess I just did."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>